A Very Destiel Christmas
by BeautifulCrazy-CrazyBeautiful
Summary: Anyone ever wonder why the Castiel action figure never got mentioned again? Well I did, so Dean gets a very strange Christmas present from Sam. I suck at summaries...sorry, hopefully the story is better!


Authors Note:

Well, this is my very first supernatural/destiel/anything fic ever. I was surprised that the Castiel action figure was never mentioned again, so I wrote this…..

Dean looked at Sam from across Bobby's kitchen.

"Seriously?" He asked, glancing down at the figurine in his hands.

"What?" Sam tried to feign innocence, whilst holding back a large grin.

"It's Cas." Dean stated, glaring at his hugely overgrown brother.

"Yeah. And?"

"And? What makes you think I want Cas?"

"Just a… Suspicion, you could call it…" Sam finally cracked and broke into a huge smile.

"Suspicion? What gave you this suspicion?" Dean once again looked down at the plastic figure in his hands. The figure that looked remarkably like the very handsome angel that he was carrying a supposedly not-so-secret torch for.

"Only, you know; the looks that the two of you give each other! Whenever you two are in the same room it reeks of sexual tension!" Sam sighed exasperatedly.

Ignoring the last comment, Dean scratched the back of his head. "Where the hell did you find this anyway?"

"Well, when that kid turned Cas into a toy, I managed to take a photo before psycho demon bitch turned up. I went to this place that makes toys and I asked if they could whip one up, and voila! Your very own limited edition Castiel action figure, complete with trench coat and tie." Sam grinned again, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Uh-huh… Well, the likeness is remarkable," Dean said loudly as he placed the toy on the table in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, it really is… And who are you to complain about Christmas presents? You got me a carton of beer that you've already drunk almost half of!"

"It's Christmas!" Dean said in his defense, "You're meant to get drunk!"

"Not off someone else's present!" Sam cried indignantly.

"Whatever Sammy, I'm happy."

"Why don't you get Cas to come down here and liven Christmas up a little bit?"

"You really think the holy tax accountant is going to make a difference?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"No, but it'll get you off my case for a while, and vice versa," Sam grabbed Dean's phone off the table, handing it to his brother.

"Fine…" Dean took the phone and stormed outside, leaning against his ever faithful Impala. Dialing Cas's number, it wasn't long before the angel picked up.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas, it's me."

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, me and Sammy were wondering if you would to join us and Bobby for Christmas today." Dean's hand shook slightly on the phone, as though nervous the angel would reject him. No. Not him. His offer.

"I'll be right there." Cas disconnected the call, and Dean put his phone away before turning around, and finding himself face-to-face with him.

"Hello Dean," his voice, though a monotone, sent shivers up Dean's spine.

"Hey Cas… Good Christmas?"

"Tolerable… Yours?"

"Strange…"

"How so?" Castiel tilted his head, staring at Dean with his blue eyes.

"Sam gave me this weird little toy of you… It's strange…"

"He gave you a toy of… me? Why?" Cas was obviously confused.

"Apparently we have this sexual connection that irritates everyone else because we're completely oblivious to it." Dean felt himself turning red.

"You're the only one oblivious Dean. It has always been there. Ever since I rescued you from hell. It's undeniable. We will give in eventually."

"Wait, so you're telling me that we're some kind of… soulmates?" Dean raised his eyebrows again, not understanding the conversation.

"No. Not that I know of." Cas took a step closer towards Dean.

"Then what?" Dean inadvertently took a step closer towards Castiel.

"It has been predestined that we will be together. But no-one knows when or why. I doubt even He knows." How Cas managed to stay so calm, Dean had no idea. His heart was racing and his palms were getting sweaty.

"Uh… right…" Dean breathed in Cas's scent; a soft mix of woodsy and floral and slightly musty.

"Do you have a problem with this Dean?" Castiel stepped even closer. So close that their bodies were almost touching.

"No. No problem." Dean shook his head, glancing into Cas's eyes. Mistake. Big one.

"Are you sure?"

Dean let his gaze travel to Castiel's chapped lips. He couldn't help but think about how much he wanted to kiss the angel right then. He went with his instinct. "Very sure." With that, he softly pressed his lips to Cas's, feeling the shorter being stiffen slightly then relax.

Murmuring against Dean's lips, Cas spoke, "Merry Christmas Dean…"

Dean smiled softly, wrapping his arms around the angel's waist, tugging him closer before replying.

"Merry Christmas Cas…"

From the house, Bobby watched the whole scene unfold. Feeling that he should probably leave, he muttered one word as he turned and went inside towards Sam.

"Idjits."

Please Review. Its my first fic and would love to know what people think of it!


End file.
